In The End
This is User:EasternSky's first zombie apocalypse story. Summary Act 1: When The Dead Roam Jacob Edwards was an on-duty firefighter. But, one day, he saw a suspicious man and rammed his car into a ditch. He was found by three supply runners who take them back to their camp. The next morning, the group is acquainted by a beggar, who wants food. However, they attracted a small herd of zombies to their camp; however, they were easily finished off. That night, Jacob, Hailey, Eliza, Amy, and Lucas happily played. That happiness was interrupted the next morning when a horde appeared. They too were slaughtered. Lisa was bitten on the arm, but she chose to hide it from the group. Jacob also scored his first girlfriend, Hailey. The next morning, Simon was wondering why Lisa was not getting up to defend the perimeter. He eventually finds her infected bite. Lisa's arm was amputated by Simon. Nathaniel, Ashley, and Noah are invited into the group by Dave and Simon. They celebrate a new beginning with beer and beef jerky, but Ben leaves the fun to kill a zombified Dennis. The next morning, Lisa is dying from blood loss and another horde is spotted. Nathaniel is bitten on the neck and is killed by Dave. After the horde was exterminated, Simon went up to the bedroom to end Lisa's suffering. He shot her in the head out of mercy. That night, Simon, Ryan, Dave, and Eliza discussed what to do next. Based on her actions and words, Dave presumes Eliza only cares about the safety of the kids. The next day, Dave told Hailey about Eliza and that he put Ashley in the supply room to watch Eliza. The next morning, Eliza leaves the group and takes the kids with her. Dave, Ashley, Jacob, Ryan, and Ben departed to find her. They found no sight of Eliza at the playground. They searched for her at the toy store and instead found Lane and Jessica. They departed for camp and resumed searching the next day, with Dave, Noah, Hailey, Simon, Lane, and Jessica going. They eventually found Eliza and the kids at an apartment complex, where Eliza goes insane and runs to a comic store. Out of the kids' safety, Lane shot Eliza in the head. The eight of them departed for the camp. Act 2: The Signs The group leaves the camp as it starts to overflow with walkers.The group arrives at a hotel, where they are held at gunpoint by some survivors. Lane starts a friendship with Danny as they relive their childhood and play with the kids. Simon and Dave converse about the sniper rifle when out of nowhere Derek is shot by an unidentified sniper. A walker horde is spotted. Although the herd was exterminated, Ryan was devoured by the zombies. The infected Ryan was about to bite Brody, but it was killed by Dave. Kat went to smoke outside and was killed by an unnamed man. This unnamed man was killed by Brody. Jacob and Hailey the next morning talked with each other, but they were possibly devoured by walkers, making the entire group depressed. Chapters Act 1: When The Dead Roam *Chapter 1: Society's Fall *Chapter 2: A New Dawn *Chapter 3: Take It To The Grave *Chapter 4: Lost & Found *Chapter 5: Black Act 2: The Signs *Chapter 6: The Storm Is Coming *Chapter 7: Captain Overboard *Chapter 8: Crashed *Chapter 9: Over The Hills *Chapter 10: Sorrow *Chapter 11: The Doctor *Chapter 12: Conquer Act 3: The Last Judgement *Chapter 13: The Blade *Chapter 14: End Of The Road *Chapter 15: Spectre *Chapter 16: Confess Your Sins *Chapter 17: Whispers Into Screams *Chapter 18: Rapture Act 4: Blood On The Walls *Chapter 19: On The Edge *Chapter 20: The Sixth Sense *Chapter 21: Beyond Reach *Chapter 22: Welcome To The Tombs *Chapter 23: Graveyard *Chapter 24: The Citadel *Chapter 25: Something To Fear *Chapter 26: Revolution Act 1 Cast Main Cast *'David Boreanaz' as Jacob Edwards *'Josh Lucas' as Ryan *'Lily Loveless' as Hailey *'James McAvoy' as Simon Adams *'Andrew Garfield' as Dave Prescott *'Chris Pratt' as Noah Johnson *'Jaimie Alexander' as Eliza Co-Stars *'Jake Abel' as Ben *'Summer Glau' as Lisa *'Max Charles' as Lucas *'Kyla Kennedy' as Amy *'Willa Holland' as Ashley *'Logan Lerman' as Nathaniel *'Dave Franco' as Lane *'Adrianne Palicki' as Jessica Uncredited *'Brandon Routh' as Dennis Act 2 Cast Main Cast *'David Boreanaz' as Jacob Edwards *'Josh Lucas' as Ryan *'Lily Loveless' as Hailey *'James McAvoy' as Simon Adams *'Andrew Garfield' as Dave Prescott *'Chris Pratt' as Noah Johnson *'Jake Abel' as Ben *'Dave Franco' as Lane Mitchell *'Lawrence Gilliard Jr.' as Brody *'Seth Gilliam' as Father Adam Co-Stars *'Max Charles' as Lucas *'Kyla Kennedy' as Amy *'Willa Holland' as Ashley Williams *'Adrianne Palicki' as Jessica *'Tim Burd' as Danny *'Mike Vogel' as Derek *'David Mazouz' as Xavier *'Radha Mitchell' as Kat *'Emma Stone' as Olivia Towers *'Jamie Anne Allman' as Eve *'Patrick St. Esprit' as Craig Gray Deaths *Dennis (Alive and Zombified) *Nathaniel *Lisa *Eliza *Derek *Ryan (Alive and Zombified) *Kat *Hailey *Jacob Edwards Trivia *Simon and Dave are the only characters to appear in every chapter of Act 1. Category:Stories in progress